Pokemon Kalos War
by DarkAbsol252
Summary: As our Hero, Jack, sets out on his Pokemon Adventure. He is confronted with challenges he never imagined. But with his new friends by his side and partner Absol. He is ready for anything!


Pokémon Fanfiction (Title Pending)

By: Legion

Prologue

A small boy was sitting on a couch in a dimly lit living room. He was reading an ABC book of Pokemon. Slowly reading it allowed. "A for Absol, B for Blastoise, C for Charizard." His mother had left him home alone while she ran out to get some food. It had been raining for several days and she had grown worried. However the young boy seemed completely unconcerned.

The lamp beside the couch began to flicker. The boy looked up as it cut out, as did the light in the kitchen and the clock by the television. The boy knew what had happened and he did what his mother told him to do. He walked into the kitchen, pulled a chair beside one of the drawers, and climbed onto the chair. After a few seconds of rummaging around in the drawer his hand felt the flashlight. He grabbed it out and walked back to the couch, intent on finishing his book. As he walked, the young boy noticed that the carpet near the door felt squishy and wet.

Wanting to solve the issue, he went back into the kitchen and pulled the hand towel off the stove. He patted the area around the door, attempting to soak up the water. But the towel didn't seem to make a difference. In fact more water seemed to be slowly slipping in from under the door. The boy put his hand in an L shape on his chin, mimicking what he had seen his mother do when she was thinking. He thought that maybe more towels would work.

Satisfied with his logic, he walked into the kitchen again to fetch more towels. As he did so, he heard something strange. He thought it sounded a bit like the powerwasher a man used to clean the house one day or the car wash mom drove through on occasion. He turned, arms full of small kitchen towels. The shine of his flashlight hit the door to see water now spewing from underneath the door. The boy dropped all of the towels as he began to panic.

A loud crash made him jump. He ran around the corner of the bottom cabinets to see the glass back door in pieces and water flowing into the house. The wasit high water slammed into the boy, knocking him backwards. He struggled and pushed himself back up. He spun around and tried to run to the front door. But the water was at his shoulders and he was splashing his hands in the water trying to move forward.

He grabbed onto the side of the cabinets as the water level hit his neck. His feet began to lift off the floor. He struggled to keep his head above water. The water started to pull him away. He yelled as his head slowly sank under the water. His mouth filled with water as he struggled to break the surface.

The boy felt something jerk him upwards by the back of his collar. His head broke the surface of the water and he gasped for air. Something was dragging him up the stairs above the rising water. He felt the flat surface of the second floor landing as his vision began to fade. All he could make out was a dark face above him, surrounded in white.

The boys eyelids fluttered open. He was lying in a warm hospital bed. The sun was shining through the window as beads of water ran down the glass panes. The rain had finally stopped. He looked around the room, his mother's purse was hanging on the back of a small wooden chair. A rustle at the foot of his bed startled him, he turned to look in front of him. A Pokemon was lying at his feet, just looking at him. The boy seemed to vaguely recognize it.

The door opened and his mother walked in. She had a tray of food in her hands which she promptly dropped as she ran to the bed and pulled her son into a big hug.

"Thank goodness, Jack, I was so worried about you." She immediately began fretting over him. Jack just quietly looked at the Pokemon. It smiled at him, "Absol." Jack smiled back, thought it could only say its name, its eyes seemed to say much more. _Don't worry kid, I'm with you._

Chapter 1

It was dawn, and the sun had just peeked over the trees to shine on Aquacorde town. The residence just being to rise as light bathed over their windows and the sounds of Fletchling song reached their ears. It wasn't long before the little town was filled with the usual hustle and bustle of morning commuters.

The town was little more than a long main street. Several cafes and shops were near the center surrounding a large fountain. North of the town, a large bridge stretched across a crystal clear river. Here and there down the road were small but bright houses. Outside of one of these houses, stood a boy and his mother.

"Are you sure you will be alright?" The mother asked, she was a short women with short blonde hair. She had a kind face, which was now filled with worry.

"Yes mom, I'll be fine" said her son. He was tall and thin with short dark hair and tan skin. He was about eighteen years old, with a squashed nose and dark brown eyes. He wore a t-shirt and jeans, an overly large black hoodie, and a green backpack slung over his shoulder.

"I'll call you when I get to Santalune City, what's the worst that could happen?" He smiled. "Besides I have Absol, he has my back. Right buddy?" At his words an Absol ran out of the house and stood beside his trainer.

His mother smiled back, "Oh, I'm more worried about Absol than I am you." She bent down and scratched Absol's mane. The Absol closed his eyes and rubbed against his mother, clearly enjoying the attention.

She stood up, "I love you, Jack. Please have a safe trip and call me whenever you can."

Jack hugged his mother, "Bye mom, I'll visit as soon as I can." He kissed her on the cheek, turned away, and began walking up the street toward town. Absol rubbed against her hand briefly and ran after his trainer.

"Good luck, Jack! Make some new friends!" she called after him.

Jack looked back and smiled. "Don't I always?"

She watched him go until he made it into town. Then turned and went back into the house.

"She worries too much right bud?" Jack asked Absol, they were walking slowly across the bridge. Jack had been staring into the water, watching the occasional Magikarp swim by before he asked. "I mean I'm not ten, and I get that she is nervous but we will be fine."

Absol looked up at Jack with concern. _She worries about you._

Jack stopped, he had not been paying attention. He was at the end of the bridge that linked Aquacorde town to the forest beyond. He looked into the wooded thicket that hid Route 2, the best way to Santalune City. Absol nudged the back of Jack's leg.

"Yeah, yeah." Jack said hastily, he took a step then started to walk into the forest. Jack and Absol looked around. Jack noticed small rustles in the grass, something flash by a tree, a shape disappear behind a rock.

"Things are going my way already." He said laughing quietly. Absol gave him an exasperated look. _Things rarely go your way_. Jack laughed and walked with his friend, into the unknown.

Jack and Absol continued walking for hours. Stopping every now and then to watch two Zigzagoons chase each other around a tree or to see a Pidgey take off into the sky. Every time Jack saw a Pokémon, he smiled. Jack always enjoyed seeing Pokémon in the wild.

"Absol," Jack looked down.

"What's up?" he asked his friend. Absol nudged the empty Pokeballs attached to his belt. "Meh, I don't know. I guess I only catch Pokémon I really want and no one is really catching my interest at the moment. Hate to catch Pokemon I won't use in battle." Jack shrugged, "Just my opinion."

Absol rolled his eyes. _Well I can't win every fight but ok. _Absol brushed up against Jack's hand. Jack patted him and moved on. Before long, they reached a small sign hammered into the ground. The sign read

**Santalune Forest **

**Beware wild Pokémon**

"Well at least we know we are headed in the right direction." Jack said, Absol looked uneasily beyond. The woods were indeed getting thicker, the path was becoming overgrown with weeds and the late afternoon sun was almost blocked out by the thick canopy above.

"Come on bud, I'm sure it's fine. Mom told me there ain't nothing but bug types in here." Jack said reassuringly to his faithful friend. They continued walking, ducking the occasional low hanging branch and stepping over rocks and thick tree roots.

Hours passed, Jack pulled a small lantern out of his backpack and flicked it on. They had stopped beside a small creek in the heart of the forest. Jack sat with his back against a tree near the creek's edge. Absol was curled up beside him, waiting for dinner.

Jack smiled at him and reached in a side pouch, and pulled out a plastic bag filled with brightly colored berries.

"Hungry buddy?" Absol rolled his eyes, then nibbled on the berries Jack had placed in front of him. _Obviously I'm hungry, I've been walking all day._ Jack put away the berries and pulled out another bag that contained a sandwich. He pulled it out and begin to eat slowly, watching several Caterpies crawl up a nearby tree.

"Better get some rest." Jack said. Absol looked up from his last berry to nod. When he went back, the berry had disappeared. Absol looked about, sniffing the air. "Absol, Absol!" Jack put down his sandwich and looked over, "What's up?" Absol gestured to the place where his berry was. Jack raised his eyebrow, "Eh, something wrong?"

Absol glared at him and got up, he walked down to the stream and around the surrounding trees. Jack shrugged and reached for his sandwich, but it was gone.

"Absol, did you take my sandwich?" Absol ran over and shook his head, he continued to look around. Jack grumbled and crossed his arms.

Several crumbs fell down and landed on the sleeve of his coat. Jack looked up, a Pansage was perching in the branches above him. He was eating the sandwich, with a berry placed beside him. Absol looked up as well, "Absol!"

Pansage paused mid chew and looked down, he swallowed and smiled.

"Pansage!" he said, smiling and waving his hand.

Jack stood up and looked up at him. "Hey there lil guy. You took my Absol's berry, can you give it back. He would ehh..." Absol was growling slightly, "very much appreciate it." Pansage picked up the berry beside him and looked at it. He sighed, jumped down several branches, and dropped the berry over Absol.

Absol caught the berry, "Absol," he said appreciatively. Jack smiled, bent down, and pulled out the bag of berries. Absol gave him a quizzical look.

Jack shrugged. "He was nice enough to give you the berry back." Jack took a berry and tossed up toward Pansage, who caught it. Pansage looked at the berry a little confused, then smiled. He gobbled up the berry, waved down at Jack and Absol, then disappeared into the trees.

Absol looked up at Jack and tugged at his pants. _Don't reward the thief._

"Dude I have plenty, plus I can get more at Santalune." Jack said. He sat back down and wrapped his coat around him. He slowly drifted off as Absol curled up beside him.

Jack woke up just as the sun shone through the canopy of the trees. He yawned and stretched. Absol stirred, raising his head slightly. Suddenly Absol jumped up and bumped against Jack's shoulder.

"What?" Jack's eyes focused and he saw a pile of berries lying at his feet. Jack raised his eyebrows and looked up.

Pansage was sitting in the tree above him. "Pansage!" he said as he waved. He scampered off into the trees again.

"Uh, thanks Pansage!" Jack yelled after him, Absol moved slowly toward the berries. He sniffed them for a minute before helping himself. Jack got up, brushed his pants off, and grabbed a few berries and placed them into the bag with the rest.

After a quick breakfast, the two continued down the path toward Santalune City. Jack looked up every few steps, scanning the treetops for a sight of his new friend.

"Do you think he would wanna come with us?" Jack asked Absol. Absol looked up at him, a little skeptical. _I doubt it, unless we need more things stolen._ Jack rolled his eyes and continued to watch the trees.

After another few hours of walking, the trees begin to thin. At the top of a small rise, Jack and Absol looked out over several rolling hills, patches of trees, and a large lake. Far in the distance the sun shone off the buildings in Santalune City.

"We are almost there," Jack said. Absol huffed quietly. _Yes, one day of walking down. Too many more ahead_. Jack sighed as they started down the hill. "Come on buddy, walking is good exercise." Absol gave him a dramatic look. Jack playfully shoved Absol who playfully shoved him back.

As they made their way around the edge of the lake, Jack stopped suddenly. Absol looked curiously at him. A girl sat underneath a large oak tree near the lake side. She had long brown hair with a single braid hanging over her face. She was around eighteen with pale skin and a small smile on her face. She wore faded jeans, a light blue tank top, and worn sneakers. A Fennekin laid curled up beside her and she had a fishing pole stuck in the ground beside her.

Absol nudged his leg, Jack looked down at his friend. _Go talk to her._ He considered it for a minute. After a brief pause, "Nope, come on buddy." Jack began to turn around and head back toward the main road. Absol shook his head a bit.

A large splash made them both turn back. The girl was on her feet, angrily waving her arms. Her fishpole was slowly sinking in the middle of the lake. "Aww man, that sucks," Jack said. A small ripple in the lake was starting to head towards the girl. Jack's eyes narrowed as a small red spike protruded out of the water near the shore.

Jack dash toward the girl, Absol close behind him. A Corphish was quickly skittering onto the shore. Another Corphish closely followed the first, both of them looked very angry. The girl's Fennekin jumped to its feet and used Ember on the advancing Corphish. The embers bounced off the Corphish's claws. One of them fired back with a Bubble attack. Fennekin tried to dive out of the way but it was hit by a Bubble Beam attack from the second. The girl yelled as her Pokemon fell to the earth, barely moving. Both of the Corphish advanced on the girl now; she screamed.

"Absol, use Night Slash!" Absol's horn glowed with energy as he dashed at the Corphish, sending them flying backwards. Absol snarled at them, standing guardian in front of the girl. She looked totally surprised. Jack ran up beside her, "You ok?" She nodded and bent down to comfort her Pokemon.

The Corphish had scurried to their feet and were sizing up the Absol facing them. "Corphish! Corphish!" One of them called, Absol did not seem bothered by this until a jet of water shot out of the lake and slammed into his side. Absol flew backwards but landed on his feet, shaking off water. A Crawdaunt was emerging out of the lake, glaring at Absol.

"Uh oh, Absol use Quick Attack!" Absol dashed toward the new combatant, hitting him with his claws. The Crawdaunt seemed unphased by the attack. He raised his claw, which glowed blue, and slammed it into Absols side. Absol was sent flying again and slammed into the tree the girl was under.

"That was a Crabhammer attack!" The girl said. She turned around and tried to look over Absol. Absol pushed her off and slowly stood up. He moved in front of Jack and the girl still standing to protect as the 3 Pokemon slowly advanced. "He can't take them all on like this." She said, Jack glanced behind.

The girl looked very frightened, "He is a protective Pokemon. He will be ok."Jack said as he and his friend stood adamant against the oncoming Pokemon. He knew that Absol would protect them for as long as he could. "Absol, Swords Dance." Absol's horn glowed and swords spun around him. As they faded, the Corphish and Crawdaunt raised their claws. Absol braced himself, preparing to dive out of the way.

A small seed flew over Jack's and Absol's head and hit Crawdaunt in the head, the area around the Pokemon exploded. The Corphish were knocked aside but the Crawdaunt was still standing. "Seed Bomb?" Jack said, he looked up to see a small figure swing on a vine and land in front of Absol.

Pansage was standing before them, hands clenched and tail swinging. "Pansage!" He yelled at the Crawdaunt, who looked startled before lunging at the Pansage. His claw raised for another Crabhammer. Pansage dived out of the way as the claw smashed into the earth. Flying through the air Pansage threw another seed at the Crawdaunt. As it struck him, vines sprouted from the seed and wrapped around the struggling Crawdaunt. Pansage landed then shot a spray of seeds at the Crawdaunt. They smashed into him and sent him flying backwards, landing in the lake with a huge splash.

Pansage relaxed himself and a wide smile formed on his face. Absol rolled his eyes as he collapsed on the ground. Jack bent down and patted his friend.

"Thanks for the save buddy." Jack pulled a potion out of his backpack and sprayed it on Absol, who sighed with relief. Pansage bounced toward them, still smiling, he gave an Oran Berry to Absol who eyed is suspiciously before slowly eating it.

The Corphish were slowly crawling back into the water, one of them stopped to wave his claw angry at them. A Pokeball flew over and hit his claw. He was absorbed by the ball, which shook once...twice...thrice...Click! The girl walked over and picked up the Pokeball. She looked over at Jack, Pansage, and Absol.

"Thanks a lot guys, my names Evelynn."

Chapter 2

"So, what were you doing out here all by yourself?" It was night time. Jack and Evelynn were sitting by a small campfire. Absol and the other Pokemon were sitting next to their trainers, still recovering from their fight. Evelynn's new Corphish was resting in the shallows of the lake. Jack was talking to Evelynn while Pansage curled up in his lap.

"I'm from Vaniville Town. I left to become a Pokemon Trainer. Professor Sycamore gave me Fennekin for a first Pokemon. I haven't really met any other Pokemon that I like. Fennekin isn't a very good fighter yet though." She scratched Fennekin behind the ear fondly and eyed Absol. "You and Absol seem very close, how long have you two been together?"

Jacks smile faded a little bit, he placed a hand on his partners side."He saved my life years ago in a big flood and he has been with me ever since then."

Evelynn smiled, "Well it seems like you two have quite a special bond."

Jack smiled back at her, "Yeah I think we do, Absol isn't only Pokemon bond I've formed." He looked down at Pansage, "Thanks for your help today buddy, we couldn't have done it without ya. Do you want to come with me and Absol?" Jack held a Pokeball out to Pansage. Pansage looked at the Pokeball for a moment before reaching out and tapping the button. The Pokeball burst open and Pansage disappeared into it.

Absol rested his head on his paws. _I didn't get a thanks for today_. Jack chuckled and ruffled his buddy's mane vigorously. "Thanks to you too you big baby," Evelynn laughed. Jack smile at her, "Well since Fennekin and Corphish aren't in the best condition for fighting, Absol and I can escort you to Santalune City if you'd like."

Evelynn eyed Jack, a slight twitch at the corner of her mouth. "Sure, I could use some company." Jack smiled. "Guess we will get going in the morning then." She nodded and laid back on the ground. "Night boys," she said with a devious smile on her face. Jack gave Absol a surprised look. Absol shot Jack a snide look back. _Oh, you are in so much trouble buddy_.

The morning was rather uneventful. Jack, Evelynn, and their Pokemon rose at the crack of dawn and began on the road to Santalune City. They passed the time with friendly conversation or quietly watching wild Pokemon run around Route 3. By about mid-day, their feet hit pavement and the noise of city life reached their ears. They had arrived in Santalune City.

"Well, thanks for the escort boys." She smiled, a little mischievously, at Jack and Absol. Jack opened his mouth to respond when a loud BOOM interrupted him. He spun around to see a small cloud of smoke rising from somewhere near the center of town. Jack and Absol immediately dashed off toward the source of the noise. Evelynn scooped up Fennekin and hurried after them.

Jack and Evelynn ran around the Pokemon Center to see a fountain in the center of the city in the shape of the Pokemon Roselia. But what really caught their attention were the two trainers standing in front of the fountain. A small queue of people had formed around the fountain watching the two trainers. One was a very tall young man who had light brown hair that seemed to stand on end. He wore a baggy t-shirt, jeans, square glasses, and five rings on his fingers. The other was a rather short woman. Dirty blonde hair and very thin features. She wore a simple yellow sundress and flip flops. She too wore glasses. Both had very kind faces, however they were currently tense and shouting orders.

"Beartic, Ice beam!" the young man yelled.

"Manectric, Thunderbolt!" the woman screamed. The attacks collided and a loud BOOM echoed around the building walls. The smoke cleared just in time for everyone to see that Manectric hit Beartic with a Thunder Fang attack. There was a moan from the crowd as Beartic pushed Manectric off and stood ready.

"You're slipping, sweetheart." the woman called lovingly to her opponent. This comment struck Jack as very strange until he realized that they must be a couple.

The young man crossed his arms and looked at her very indignantly. "You're making cheap shots, Dianna."

Dianna shrugged, "Whatever sweety, Manectric Thunder Wave!" Manectric shot electricity at the Beartic who dodged the attack.

"Try an Ice Punch, Beartic!" Ice formed around the Pokémon's fist as he started to run top speed at Manectric.

Dianna panicked, "Dodge it, Manectric!" He didn't move fast enough and the Beartic slammed his fist into Manectric, sending him flying backwards. He landed in the fountain, unconscious.

"Davis!" Dianna ran to her Pokemon checking over him. The young man, Davis, walked over to Dianna as the crowd started to disperse. He crouched down and gave her a hug. She pouted for a second before hugging him back. "Good fight, sweety." Manectric whined softly and nuzzled up underneath Dianna's arm. She patted him softly and stood up. Jack and Evelynn approached them.

"Impressive fight," Jack said to Davis.

Davis turned around, "Thanks, I'm Davis, Ice and Steel type trainer."

Jack nodded, "Nice to meet you, I'm Jack, training whatever catches my interest." Davis noticed the Absol next to Jack. He crouched down and began examining Absol. Looking at his claws, horn, coat, and teeth. Absol glanced over at Jack. _What is happening? Who is this guy?_

"Your Absol is a very impressive specimen. Very well taken care of and extremely strong." Absol looked a little taken aback, then puffed out his chest and slightly raised his head, clearly enjoying the praise and attention.

"Please don't encourage him," Jack said quietly to Davis. He chuckled and stood back up.

Now Dianna approached Jack, "Hi! I'm Dianna, Electric and Fairy types are my life and love!" She seemed very cheery for someone who just lost a battle.

Jack was a little surprised, Evelynn however pushed Jack aside and matched her enthusiasm. "Hi! I'm Evelynn. It's so nice to meet you." They both immediately began chatting up a storm. Talking about each others clothes, Pokemon, shoes, and hair seemingly in seconds. Jack and Davis were watching these proceedings surprise on both of their faces.

Both of them also noticed that Beartic and Absol had began sniffing and sizing each other up. "Absol, Play nice," Jack said quickly. Davis just eyed Beartic. Both backed down but were still shooting sideways glances at one another.

As Dianna and Evelynn chatted on, another young man came out of the crowd towards them. He was very short, shorter even than both of the girls but looked very muscular. He wore a tattered tank top, gym shorts, and tennis shoes. He also wore a pair of grappling gloves. He hurried up to the four of them, seemingly shaking with energy.

"Wow guys! That battle was awesome!" He said.

Davis smiled and shook his hand, "Thanks man."

He shook his head. "No need for thanks, I respect anyone who can battle like that."

Evelynn had noticed the newcomer and looked rather shocked. "Hey, I know you, didn't you get a Pokemon from Professor Sycamore too."

He looked around at her, "Oh hey Evelynn. Yeah I got my first Pokemon from Professor Sycamore." He pulled a Pokeball out of his pocket and clicked it. The Pokeball sprang open and a Pokemon burst out of it.

"Riolu!" a Riolu stood before them. He gave a little salute to the group and then stood in an attack ready position. Evelynn raised her eyebrows. The man panicked for a second rummaging around in his pockets. "Ehh, sorry. Wrong Pokeball." He pulled out a potion, pocket lint, a empty Pokeball, an antidote, and several other small items before he produced the correct Pokeball.

"Remind me to pick you up a backpack, man." Jack said, a smirk forming on his face.

The man gave Jack a very flat look. "Name's Timmy, forgot to mention that, anyway. Attempt two." He clicked it and another pokemon sprang out.

"Chespin!" the small grass type Chespin was now before them.

Evelynn seemed satisfied. "That seems more accurate." She said. Timmy rubbed the back of his head, a little embarrassed but still smiling.

Jack smiled around at the group, "Well Evelynn and I just got into town and I don't know about the rest of you but I'm starving." The rest of the group agreed.

"There is an adorable little cafe down the street, we could all go grab a bite!" Dianna said. Everyone smiled and made their way slowly down the sun parched road toward the cafe.

They arrived at a cheery little cafe a few blocks away from the group sat around a small table outside the cafe enjoying pastries and drinks. As they ate, they continued their conversations. Dianna and Evelynn were engrossed in a conversation about how Jack and Evelynn met. While Davis, Jack, and Timmy were discussing their Pokemon.

"I'm gonna be the region's best fighting type trainer!" Timmy exclaimed.

Davis raised his eyebrows slightly. "You are gonna have a tough time convincing Korrina of that." Davis remarked.

Timmy shrugged it off, "Oh please, once my Chespin evolves into Chesnaught and I get a few more fighting types Korrina won't be an issue."

Jack pitched in, "Who is Korrina?" He asked. Davis and Timmy looked rather shocked.

"Do you not know about the Pokemon Gyms?" Timmy asked.

Jack shrugged, "No I knew about them and I had planned on challenging them. I just didn't know who any of the leaders were or what types they had."

Davis cleared his throat. "Well Korrina is the leader of the Shalour City Gym. She has a bunch of fighting types she uses in battle. Here in Santalune City the leader is Viola. She uses mainly bug type Pokemon."

Jack looked mildly surprised, "How do you know all of these." He asked.

Davis jerked his thumb over his shoulder back toward the fountain, "The Trainer School isn't too far from the center of town. Dianna and I took a few classes when we got here. They had some really good information, including on all of the regions gyms."

Timmy looked extremely uninterested, "The only one I ever paid attention to was Korrina cause of the fighting types."

A wave of determination swept over Jack's face. "Well I suppose I'll have to pay Viola a visit. You guys wanna come?" He asked everyone. The guys jumped out of their seats, cheering. The girls remained seated, clearly not listening to the boys conversation.

"Do you guys mind if we go to the clothes shop first? It's right by the Pokemon Center so we can rest our Pokemon while we do a bit of shopping." The guys excitement quickly evaporated. They all quietly grubbed in compliance as the girls gathered their things and began heading off toward the Pokemon Center.

Jack, Davis, and Timmy following behind them. "How bad could it be? We could pick me up a backpack while we are there." Timmy said. Jack and Davis nodded in agreement.

They quickly found out how bad it could be. While it had only taken the boys a few minutes to find a suitable backpack for Timmy. The girls preceded to spend an hour trying on, what felt like, every piece of clothing in the store. Jack, Davis and Timmy sat on a small bench outside the changing room. All three of them were completely exhausted and slightly irritated.

"Just a minute they said, we aren't buying anything they said." Davis mumbled under his breath, his arms were filled with several new articles of clothing. Evelynn and Dianna walked out of the changing room for the twelfth time. Jack couldn't even regester what they had on.

"How do we look?" Evelynn asked. All three of them gave a tired moan at the question. Jack hadn't noticed that Absol had went in with them on their last clothing change and was now sporting a light blue collar, sunglasses, and a sun hat that as being pressed down slightly by his horn.

Jack glared at his friend, "Traitor." Absol stared right back with a satisfied look on his face. _Oh come on. If you can't beat them, join them_.

Evelynn rolled her eyes and scratched Absol behind the neck. "At least he has a sense of fun," she said to the bench. All of the boys gave her and Dianna a very irritated look. They simply giggled and went to change back into their clothes. The girls finished up shortly after that and they all went to collect their Pokemon.

After resting for a little while longer and purchasing some more supplies at the Pokemon Center. The group made its way toward the Santalune City Gym. Evelynn was still chatting with Dianna with Fennekin in her arms.

Jack had started growing nervous as the large building slowly came closer. He moved around as to walk beside Davis."Any advice on how to take her down?" he asked.

Davis scratched his chin thinking hard. "Well they said that this was the first gym people usually came too so it isn't nearly as challenging as some of the other ones. But don't let that put you off your guard." Jack nodded, if this gym leader was like anything he and Absol had already faced then he was sure he would do fine.

As they rounded the corner and the steps up to the building became visible, they all noticed a man walking out of the front doors of the gym. He was tall and thin, with dirty blonde hair. He wore a crisp suit and a pair of sunglasses that made him look much more menacing. Though he did not look much older than the rest of them, twenty or twenty two, he seemed to radiate knowledge and maturity beyond his years.

When he hit the bottom step, he made a sharp right and began walking towards the group. A Talonflame flew through the air and landed on his shoulder as he walked. Timmy and Evelynn looked a little afraid of him. Dianna seemed relatively unphased by him. As he drew closer, Jack and Absol stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm Jack. I was wondering if you had any advice for anyone trying to challenge the gym." The man stopped and slowly turned his head towards Jack. Absol growled slightly as the man's face broke out into a huge smirk.

"Kid, if you need advice to beat that gym. I think you need to go back to whatever town you came from."

Jack was shocked for a moment before rage rose up within him. "Hey listen dude, I was just asking for a little advice, you don't have to be a jerk about it."

His smirk quickly faded, "That's Donovan to you kid, and I suggest you respect it." He slowly continued walking.

Jack was about to call back after him when Davis grabbed him by the shoulder and quietly shook his head. "Not worth it," he whispered.

As Donovan walked away, he paused for a second. "She is a bug type trainer, any fire or flying type would be effective against her. If your gonna beat the gyms or even try the Elite four. You'd better know your basics kid." he said, the group was in stunned silence. Donovan turned around, "If you wanna battle, kid, I'd be delighted to. But why don't you strengthen your Pokemon a bit before you do. I want it to be more than a one minute battle." he turned back and slowly walked around the corner toward the Pokémon center.

"Was that guy awesome or a complete jerk?" Timmy said, breaking the tense silence.

Jack clenched his fist, "I don't know, but if he wants a good fight then we will give it to him." Absol growled, seemingly in agreement. Jack turned to face the gym, "And I guess that starts here."

Chapter 3

"Jack, you don't have any fire or flying type Pokemon. Maybe you should train some more before you try this gym. You wouldn't want Absol getting hurt." Jack had barely taken the first step up to the gym before Evelynn began nagging him. "And besides gyms are basically just for show. At the very least you should catch a few more."

Jack turned on his heel, "Evelynn, I'll be fine."

This time it was Davis who stepped up. "She is right, Jack, Bug type moves are especially powerful against dark and grass type Pokemon." He gestured toward Absol, "You don't have any other Pokemon to fight with. Even as powerful as Absol is."

Jack shook his head, "Come on guys, we will be fine." He looked down at Absol who had an unsure look on his face. _I don't know, they might have a point._ Jack shook his head and proceeded up the steps and into the gym, the rest followed.

They were taken aback as they walked into the inside of the Santalune Gym. The interior of the gym looked more like the fancy museums that Jack's mother dragged him to as a child. Large pictures hung all along the walls, most of them displaying bug type Pokemon. The walls and floors were very clean and seemed to shine in the light. There were no people anywhere in sight.

Jack and Absol stepped into the gym slowly. "My name is Jack Armstrong. I wish to challenge the Santalune City Gym Leader." His words rang out in the empty room. He looked around at the rest of the group and shrugged. When he looked back a bright flash of light almost blinded him.

"Wanna challenge me, eh?" White dots were popping in Jack's eyes. He shook his head as his eyes focused on the short blonde haired women with a large camera standing in front of him. She was smirking slightly as she bent down and began taking pictures of Absol.

"Excuse me, can I give you free laser eye surgery. Sure, why not strange person, I love someone trying to fixing my eyeballs in the middle of a bug museum." Jack said sarcastically, seeming having a mock conversation between himself and the women that took his picture.

"Jack!" he felt a hand hit him on the back of the head. " Be polite," Dianna said as she came around Jack to greet the woman, "Sorry about him." The woman straightened up and laughed.

"Don't worry about it, I usually introduce myself before I start snapping pictures but I saw an opportune moment." She pressed a few buttons on her camera and showed everyone the screen. It was the first picture she took of Jack and Absol.

"What's so good about that picture?" Timmy asked. Jack was wondering the same thing, it seemed like a normal picture.

The woman shook her head, "Don't you see it? You and Absol have such a strong connection it shows itself. You both look sturn but anxious which would mean you two are really in sync with each other."

"Hey! I'm not anxious, why would I be anxious?" Jack said, a little too loudly that might as well be an admission of guilt.

She smiled, "Well you came to battle the Gym Leader didn't you? Even experienced trainer get nervous when they are faced with Kalos Region Gym Leaders. I'm Viola and welcome to the Santalune City Gym!"

Viola led Jack and his friends out the back of the museum to a small arena inside of a greenhouse. The greenhouse was filled with sweet smelling flowers and beautiful trees. Jack and Viola walked down a small flight of steps that lead to the arena which was situated lower than the rest of the greenhouse. Evelynn, Dianna, Timmy, and Davis took seats on the edges of the pit, eagerly waiting for the battle.

Jack and Viola took up positions at either end of the field. Viola pulled a Pokeball out of her pocket. "You should know the rules of a Pokemon battle. If you don't, lemme refresh your memory. We each fight until none of our Pokemon are able to battle. Whoever is left standing wins." She pointed at Jack, "Are you ready?"

Jack smiled at his opponent, "You bet I am."

Viola threw her Pokeball onto the field. "Go Surskit!" A Surskit burst of Viola's Pokeball and began whizzing around the field. Gliding over the land as if it was water.

Jack looked down at Absol. _May I?_ Absol looked extremely confident but Jack shook his head. "You can't hog all the action buddy," Absol looked a little disappointed. Jack gave him a quick smile as he unclicked a Pokeball from his belt and threw it onto the field. "Go Pansage!"

Pansage emerged out of the Pokeball, "Pansage!" Pansaged waved at Jack and everyone on the sidelines. Then he turned and waved at Viola and Surskit, "Pansage!"

Jack facepalmed. "Pansage don't wave at them, they are the enemy." Viola crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. Jack looked a little embarrassed, "On come on you know what I mean."

Viola giggled softly, "You're funny Jack, but don't think I'll go easy on you. Surskit use Quick Attack!"

Surskit glided toward Pansage with a burst of speed. Pansage was knocked backward and landed in the dirt. He jumped up, little paws up in tightly curled fists, and shook them at Surskit. "Pansage, Bullet Seed!" Jack yelled, Pansage sprang into the air and let out a barrage of seeds all over the field. Surskit slid back and forth dodging seeds. Surskit fired back at Pansage with a Bubble attack. Several seeds were caught in the oncoming bubbles and floated in midair, suspended above the battlefield. "Pansage, use a Seed Bomb attack!" Pansage landed and chucked a small seed at Surskit. The seed exploded and Surskit flew backwards, it skidded to a stop at the edge of the field and zipped back toward Pansage.

Viola yelled down the field,"You've got moves, Jack, but you can't beat my speed. Surskit, use Quick Attack."

Jack hesitated, she was right. Pansage wasn't as fast as Surskit. "Pansage stand your ground." Pansage braced himself as Surskit drew closer, about to slam into him. "Now! Pansage used Leech seed!" Pansage threw seeds at the advancing Surskit. As the seeds landed on Surskit they burst into life, sprouting a thick tangle of vines all over the Pokemon. Surskit came to a skittering halt as it tried to free itself from the vines. "Pansage, finish it off with a Vine Whip!" Pansage raced toward Surskit and smacked it back with a Vine Whip. Surskit hit the side of the arena and crumpled to the ground. The others cheer Jack on as Viola returned Surskit to its Pokeball.

"Great job. Jack!" Evelynn shouted down to him, Jack threw a hand up and looked across the field at Viola.

She smiled at him, "You have done well, but you won't take this one down so easy. Go Vivillon!" A Vivillon flew out of its Pokeball.

"Alright, Pansage, use Bullet Seed!" Jack shouted, Pansage shot another barrage of seeds across the field.

"Vivillon use Harden!" Viola roared, Vivillon wrapped its wings around itself. Its wings shone with a silvery energy as Pansage's Bullet Seed hit Vivillon. The seeds ricocheted off Vivillon's wings, everyone ducked.

Timmy, who was a little late on the uptake, was struck in the forehead with a stray seed. His face turned red as he jumped up and began yelling at Viola and Jack. "Hey! Watch it guys!"

Davis peeked his head over the edge of the arena, "Grass type moves aren't gonna work Jack, Surskit was part water type so it helped. Vivillon is part flying type, so the bug resistance to grass is still prevalent."  
"Thanks Professor, I kinda figured that out." Jack yelled back, a mixture of irritation and panic in his voice. Pansage too had been hit by several ricocheting seeds.

Viola seemed satisfied, "Vivillon use Infestation!" Vivillon unwrapped itself and flew over Pansage, what looked like black powder began falling from Vivillon's wings. Pansage covered his head as he was engulfed by the powder.

"Ok Pansage. Try using…" Something was wrong. Pansage had began to wave his arms and scratching himself all over his body. What Jack mistook for black powder seemed to be thousands of tiny bugs that were swarming all over Pansage. Pansage was so distracted that he didn't see Vivillon flying low toward him until he was struck by a Tackle attack. Pansage flew backwards and landed, unconscious, at Jack and Absol's feet.

There was an audible moan from the sidelines. Jack bent down and comforted his fallen friend. "You did great buddy, take a good rest." Jack returned Pansage to his Pokeball and straightened up. He looked down at Absol, "You ready?" Absol nodded and stepped onto the field.

Absol stood facing his opponent. Vivillon was hovering a few feet above the arena awaiting its new challenger. It wrapped its wings around itself again, using another Harden. Jack knew that it would be hard for Absol to break that defense.

"Get ready buddy, Swords Dance." He said, Absol's horn glowed as swords began to spin around him. Both Pokemon sat at either end of the field, buffing themselves, waiting for the first move.

"Vivillon, use Infestation!" Vivillon unwrapped itself again and soared toward Absol.

The mist of tiny bugs began falling from Vivillon's wings. Davis gasped, "Jack! That would be super effective against Absol! Get him out of there."

"Absol, Ice Beam! Aim for Vivillon's wing," Jack shouted. Absol opened his mouth and roared, a ball of energy formed and a beam of ice shot toward Vivillon. The beam collided with Vivillon's wing. Ice quickly spread from the point of impact. Within seconds most of Vivillon's wing was covered in a thick layer of ice. Unable to flap its wings together, Vivillon fell to earth. The ice shattered as Vivillon fell hard onto the ground.

The greenhouse was dead silent. Absol slowly walked over to Vivillon and softly put a paw its back, preventing it from rising. Absol purred softly, Vivillon struggled for a second before lying still.

Viola was staring in stunned silence. She smiled softly and returned Vivillon. She walked across the field. Jack dashed up to Absol and ruffled his mane, "Good job buddy." Absol purred as Viola met them in the center of the arena.

"You and Absol are amazing. I've never seen anyone battle like that." Viola pulled a small pin out of her pocket. "It is my honor to present you with the Bug Badge." Jack took the badge and held it up. Cheers erupted behind him as his friends clambered down the side of the arena and ran to Jack. Congratulating him and slapping him on the back.

"Well done Jack, one down and seven more to go." Davis said. Jack, happy as he was, heard that number and couldn't help but feel exhausted.

They made their way out of the Gym and back to the Pokemon center. Jack needed to rest Pansage and Absol before he made his way to the next gym. He looked around at his newfound friends. "Well I'm gonna start heading to the next gym tomorrow. I'd love some company."

Evelynn gave him a devious smile. "Want us to escort you this time," She shook Fennekin slightly. Jack blushed a little bit. Davis and Dianna looked at each other.

"Well I know Dianna wanted to travel around the Kalos region some and I wanted to find some more Ice or Steel types, and study Pokemon type dynamics. So if you don't mind, We'd love to come with you two."

Timmy had an excited smile on his face, "Count me in! I wanna collect more fighting types. Plus you guys are great battlers, I'll need some on the road training."

Jack gave a wide grin as they all arrived at the Pokemon Center. "Thanks guys! This is gonna be a great adventure."

Chapter 4

"Hey Mom, I'm in Santalune City and I'm headed to Lumiose City in a few minutes." It was morning, Jack had come downstairs early to call his mother before he left for Lumiose City with the others. He was sitting in the lobby of the Pokemon Center using their videophone. Absol had his front paws up on the table, Looking at the screen.

"Jack! Why didn't you call me earlier I've been worried about you. Absol, I told you to make sure he calls." Absol looked a little upset and his head drooped slightly.

Jack patted Absol on the head. "Hey don't blame him, we have been busy. Look!" Jack pulled the Bug Badge out of his pocket and showed it to his mother.

"Congratulations, honey. I'm glad your doing well. Just please call me when you can." Jack smiled and put the badge back in his pocket.

"Morning Jack," Jack whipped around and saw Davis, Dianna, and Evelynn walking toward him. He frantically began pressing buttons on the videophone, trying to end the call. Evelynn poked her head over Jack's shoulders.

"Oh hi, Ms. Armstrong! I'm Evelynn, nice to meet you. We have heard so much about you." She shot a sneaky look at Jack who was still trying to find the OFF button. His mother's face glowed as Dianna and Davis look around at the screen as well and greeted her.

"Oh hello! I'm so glad Jack is making new friends." She said beaming at the small crowd of people behind her son.

Jack's face glowed red as he found the correct button, "Love you mom, gotta go."

`She waved at everyone. "Goodbye Jack, Love you too. Please call me when you can." The screen cut to black as the call ended.

Evelynn looked at Jack with a very superior look on her face, "Aww is someone a momma's boy." Jack shot up out of his chair, grabbed his backpack, and walked toward the door. Jack was grumbling quietly as Timmy came running down the stairs looking a little disheveled.

"Timmy? What happened to you?" Jack asked him.

He looked wildly around at Jack, "I overslept and saw you guys had left without me."

Jack shook his head, "Nah man, we just got up early. You're fine."

The rest of them walked over to Jack and Timmy. "Yeah, Jack had to call his mom." Davis said, adjusting his pack on his shoulders. Evelynn giggled softly, Jack scowled at her.

"You ready guys!?" Dianna asked. They all nodded and walked out of the Pokemon Center.

Route 4 wasn't like the forest and thickets that Jack had marched through before on Route 2. Series of hedges lined the road for as far as the eye could see. Beautiful flower gardens were scattered here and there along the route. Occasionally they passed a gardener trimming the hedge walls or patting down soil around freshly dug flower beds.

Around midday they all stopped beside a very large fountain that marked the center of the route. The guys unslung their backpacks and plopped down on the edge of the fountain. Absol jumped up on the edge of the fountain and dipped his paws in the water. The girls were sitting underneath a nearby tree.

After a few minutes where the guys wet their faces with cool water from the fountain, Timmy and Jack stood up. They took places about 50 feet away from each other.

"Alright, Grass only training!" Timmy shouted.

Jack smirked back at him. "Don't wanna fight Absol eh, Timmy?" He gestured toward Absol beside the fountain, who had promptly gone to sleep. Jack slowly retracted is hand, wishing that his best friend was awake to agree with him. He unclicked a Pokeball threw it into the air, as did Timmy. Pansage and Chespin leaped out of their Pokeballs. They faced each other ready for battle. As Timmy and Jack began shouting orders and their Pokemon jumping all over the place fighting. Dianna and Evelynn watched the battle, casually talking.

"Don't you think you and Fennekin should get some training in? No telling what Pokemon or trainers we are likely to face." Dianna said. Evelynn stroked Fennekin lovingly as she rested in her lap.

She wanted to, but she didn't want to risk either of her Pokemon getting hurt "I dunno Dianna, I'm sure they will be alright for a little while. Besides we have the boys and I doubt they would say no to a fight." Dianna and Evelynn giggled.

A rustle in the bushes behind them made them whip around. Evelynn clutched Fennekin close and Dianna pulled Manectric's Pokeball out of her bag. A Ralts dashed out from the bushes, she seemed to be crying and looked to be in distress. Both girls let out a loud "Aww" that caught the attention of Jack, Timmy and Davis. Pansage and Chespin stopped fighting and looked over at the new Pokemon.

Ralts was looking up at Dianna and Evelynn, she looked terrified. "It's ok sweetheart, we aren't gonna hurt you." Dianna cooed, Evelynn noticed that Ralts's arm appeared to be hurt.

The guys crowded around the Pokemon, Ralts looked doubly terrified at the arrival of more people. Pansage and Chespin poked their heads around their trainer's legs. Jack pulled a potion out of his bag and handed it to Evelynn. She attempted to spray Ralts's arm but she let out another cry and backed away from them.

Pansage hopped around Jack's legs smiled at Ralts. He produced an oran berry and handed it to Ralts. "Where does he keep getting those?" Jack exclaimed under his breath. Chespin too had come around Timmy's legs and also greeted Ralts. Ralts took the oran berry and ate it quickly. She smiled in thanks and approached the group slowly.

A loud howl from the bushes made them all jump as a Mightyena leaped out of the bushes and landed, snarling at the group. Evelynn and Dianna jumped to their feet. Ralts cried and ran behind Evelynn. The Mightyena seemed unphased by the wall of trainers between himself and Ralts. Pansage, Chespin, and Fennekin scrambled to get in front of Evelynn and Ralts.

Another figure emerged from the bushes. This one was human, wearing a leather jacket, torn denim jeans covered in chains, and a blue mohawk. The tip of an Arbok tattoo was visible poking out from under a skull and bones t-shirt.

"Nice hair," Jack muttered quietly, Timmy snickered.

The man walked to stand behind his Mightyena. Both of them stood looking at Ralts, still cowering behind Evelynn's legs. "Out of my way. Ralts is a valuable Pokemon, and I won't have a bunch of children stopping me from getting my pay day."

Everyone became tense and began grabbing Pokeballs, ready for a fight. "You hurt Ralts! That is no way to treat a Pokemon," Evelynn shouted at him. The man didn't even blink as he simply pointed at Evelynn. Mightyena pounced at Evelynn, she screamed. A blur of white dashed across her vision as Mightyena went flying backwards.

Absol stood in front of Evelynn, claws smoking slightly. Absol face was taught with rage. Jack had rarely seen Absol as angry as he was. But he quickly gathered himself and stepped between the man and Evelynn. "Well it's obvious that we all have differing opinions on how to treat Pokemon. As Ralts is currently with my friend Evelynn, you will have to go through her to get Ralts."

Evelynn stepped forward holding Corphish's Pokeball. The man laughed as he and Mightyena prepared for battle. Jack turned and whispered in Evelynn's ear. "You gonna be ok?" He asked her. She nodded and threw the Pokeball, Corphish came spilling out of it. The two trainers faced each other, the man had a look of absolute confidence on his face. Evelynn was scared for her Pokemon. But she was not letting him get away with harming Ralts.

"Mightyena, use Bite! Crush that crustacean!" Mightyena charged toward Corphish, its mouth glowing with energy.

"Quick Corphish! Harden!" Corphish's carapace shone silvery as Mightyena's jaws clamped down on him. Corphish hadn't taken a scratch. "Corphish, Bubble Beam!" Corphish angled his claw toward Mightyena and let out a torrent of bubbles. They smashed into his side and he skidded backwards. Mightyena dug his claws into the earth to stop himself. He kicked sand into Corphish's face. Corphish tried to shake the sand out of his face but too late.

"Mightyena! Thunder Fang!" Mightyena's jaws connected with Corphish. A flash of electricity shocked Corphish.

Corphish fell over, unconscious. Evelynn cried out and scooped up Corphish, cradling him in her arms. Jack glaced at Davis who responded, "Electric is super effective against water types." Jack nodded.

The man looked satisfied in a very sick way. "Ha, you're pathetic. Now hand over that Pokemon." Evelynn handed Corphish to Dianna, who ran over and placed him gently into the fountain.

"I'm not done yet," Evelynn yelled at him. She looked down at Fennekin and gestured toward Mightyena. Fennekin gave Evelynn a reassuring look and stood in front of her trainer.

The man shook his head, "This weakling is all you have left? This must be a joke." Evelynn ignored him. She knew that Fennekin wasn't the best fighter, but she had faith in her Pokemon.

"Lets go Fennekin! Use Ember!" Sparks of flame flew toward Mightyena and struck him in the face. Mightyena howled in pain and the man's smile turned ugly as he commanded his Pokemon.

"Mightyena, Bite!" Mightyena's mouth glowed again as he charged toward Fennekin. She narrowly ducked out of the way and shot more embers at Mightyena. She singed the hair on Mightyena's side. He howled again and bore down on Fennekin threateningly.

"End this Mightyena! Use Crunch!" Mightyena fangs glowed with a dark energy as it clamped its jaws around Fennekin. Fennekin squealed in pain and Evelynn screamed.

Fennekin began to shine with a bright light. Everyone threw their hands in front of their face to shield the piercing light. Fennekin's form began to shift and change before them. She grew larger, rose onto her hind legs, and her fur grew thicker. The light faded as quickly as it began.

Braixen stood where Fennekin had been. She was glaring at Mightyena, who still had his mouth around her midsection. Braixen pulled a small stick out from her bushy tail and waved it around. Fire erupted out of the tip and as it did so she hit Mightyena with it. He howled in pain and released her, looking terrified. Evelynn stood looking at her newly evolved Pokemon, Speechless. The man looked more furious than ever.

"Your Pokemon may have evolved, but her new psychic attacks won't do anything to Mightyena. Now! End this!" Mightyena still looked a little scared, but lunged forward at Braixen. Braixen waved her wand and three balls of fire burst from the tip toward Mightyena. They slammed into him one after another directly to the underbelly of the beast.

Mightyena hit the ground, unconscious. There was a long silence before everyone began to cheer. Evelynn, tears in her eyes, ran and hugged her Pokemon.

"Braixen! I'm so proud of you!" she said. Braixen purred softly into her trainers ear. The man recalled Mightyena and stood still shaking with rage.

"I'm not done with you punks yet! I'll get my reward for that Ralts or so help me." Jack, Timmy, and Davis stood between them. Absol and the other Pokemon did as well.

"Listen buddy, maybe you don't know the rules of a Pokémon battle but when you are out of Pokémon that can fight, Your done." Jack said, the man's face twisted into a wide crooked smile.

"This ain't the Pokémon League, kid. There are no rules on the street." The man reached into his coat and pulled out a switchblade. He twiddled it between his fingers and waved it in Jacks direction. "Now step aside, before I send you back to your mama in pieces." The man quickly advanced on Jack, who took several steps backward.

A vine shot from Jacks left and wrapped around the man's legs. He tripped and fell headfirst into the dirt. He let out a dull moan and laid still, unconscious. Jack looked over to see Timmy with his arm outstretched pointing toward the man and Chespin with a vine in its hand. Timmy's face was completely white and his arm shook slightly.

Jack smiled, "Training is paying off already." Timmy nodded before collapsing on the ground. Jack looked over at the others, "Someone call the cops."

Chapter 5

Several police cars and an ambulance were parked on the side of the road near the fountain. Dianna and Evelynn sat in the ambulance while her Pokémon rested. Jack, Davis, and Timmy were talking to an officer jotting down notes in a notepad.

The officer looked up at them, "Anything else?" They shook their heads. "Well good job on taking him down, but next time please call the authorities first, instead of fighting these individuals. They are part of a sophisticated Pokémon poaching and trafficking organization that many trainers in the region have had run-ins with. We have had reports of trainers getting knives, swords, and guns, pulled on them. If you see anyone suspicious from now on, report it first."

The officer closed the notepad and walked toward the other officers heaving the disoriented man into a car. Davis and Timmy sighed heavily and tried to shake off the nerves. Jack glared at the officer's back.

"Call the authorities first," Jack murmured under his breath. "Yeah right, it took them an hour to get here when we did call them."

Davis shook his head. "As much as I agree with you, the law's the law. You can't fight that. The best we can do is make sure we don't have any more serious run-ins with these guys." Jack threw his hands up and spoke quietly to the other two.

"What if we can't contact the police? What if we are trapped somewhere? What if these people injure one of us? Or god forbid one of our Pokémon." Jack looked down at Absol. _You know i'd never let anything happen to you. _Jack shook his head. "No, I'd die before I let anyone hurt Absol or any of my Pokémon . Can you say the same." Davis and Timmy looked at each other grimmly.

"If we are gonna be wandering around Kalos and we run into these guys again. We need to learn to defend ourselves." Jack vontinued, Davis and Timmy nodded. Timmy rubbed the back of his neck and slowly walked toward the ambulance. Davis watched him go, his arms crossed.

"What do you suggest we defend ourselves with? Better question, how? It's not like we have weapons or any formal training. Timmy maybe but the rest of us." Davis looked unsurely at his friend. Jack didn't look very confident either.

"I dunno brother, but we have to try otherwise I hate to think of what would happen to our Pokémon." Jack glanced at Evelynn, still comforting Braixen, Ralts, and Corphish. "Or anybody else. Besides, we'd be doing a public service. I doubt we'd have anymore fights with these guys. I'm sure we will be fine man." Jack patted Davis's shoulder.

Both of them walked to the ambulance. Dianna walked over and put her arms around Davis. Jack patted Timmy on the back.

"You did really good today, man." Jack said proudly, Evelynn nodded vigorously. Timmy smiled at Jack, slapping his back harder. Jack grunted but smiled. Evelynn laughed softly.

"Well, get some rest and try to relax a bit. We can head out to Lumiose City after everyone has rested up."

"Jack, are you sure we should be traveling this late? Especially after what happened today." Dianna asked. It was several hours later and dusk had begun to fall. They were making their way down the same tidy path toward Lumiose City. Absol was at the front of the group, wary for incoming Pokémon or people.

"What are the chances what we have two run-ins with those guys on the same day? Besides now we can walk while it's cool and just call it a night when we are tired. Maybe we'll make it to Lumiose tonight." Jack said reassuringly. Diana didn't look very convinced. Davis put an arm around her and gave her a slight squeeze as they continued down the path.

Jack moved beside Evelynn, who looked much more tense than usual. She was clutching a Pokeball so tight in her hand, her knuckles were beginning to turn white.

"Hey, you ok?" Evelynn jumped at the question, Jack moved away slightly. "Whoa whoa, it's just me. Relax Evelynn." Evelynn shook her head slightly.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bit more nervous now than I was. Angry Pokémon is one thing but a human attacking you is scarier." Jack nodded in agreement, then glanced down at the pokeball in her hand.

"How is she?" He asked, gesturing to the pokeball. Evelynn brought the pokeball up and pressed it against her lips.

"Ralts is ok, I know it." She whispered. Stowing the ball in her bag, she looked up at Jack. "Thanks for asking. I know I'm a bit on edge, today just rattled me a bit. With you and the others." She glanced around at Timmy, Diana, and Davis. "We will be fine. Maybe we can help more Pokémon like Ralts."

Jack smiled and gave Evelynn a quick one armed hug. They all continued to walk as the sunlight faded and stars began twinking in the sky. Jack pulled the lantern out of his backpack and held it aloft.

A short while later, they approached a long stretch of path that appeared much more well kept than the rest of the Route. It was well lit with overhanging lamp posts and the roadside was more sparsely decorated. A small sign was posted on the left side of the road pointing further down the path.

Lumiose City

One Mile

"See, told ya we could make it before we called it a night." Jack said with a smirk toward Dianna. Both her and Absol rolled their eyes at him as they continued toward Lumiose City.

"I cannot wait to crash on a nice soft bed," Timmy said stretching his arms. Davis nodded in agreement, yawning as he did so.

Evelynn smiled deviously. "Aw, does big tough Timmy hate sleeping on the hard ground once in a while? Needs a soft bed for his fragile body?" Jack put his hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing. Davis too, had a hard time stifling his laughter.

Timmy glared at her, "Oh you think you're one to talk. How long did it take you to get your hair looking neatly messy? Doubt you can do that sleeping under a rock." Even with the dull light of the lamp posts, Jack could see that Evelynn's cheeks reddened. Evelynn opened her mouth to respond but before she could.

"Absol," everyone turned to look at Absol. No one had been paying attention while Evelynn and Timmy argued. In front of Absol, further down the path, stood a small girl in a white dress and sun hat. She was standing completely still in the middle of the path. Although she was underneath a lamp post light, Jack could not make out her face. Absol was growling at her, claws bared and legs tense.

"Hello?" Jack called, she didn't respond or even move.

"What do we do?" Timmy asked, Jack shrugged. Absol took several steps backward and positioned himself in front of the group.

"Any ideas?" Jack said to Davis. He shook his head. Jack saw him hold Dianna closer toward him.

"Jack, look!" Evelynn whispered, pointing toward the ground. Jack glanced down then back up at her. He raised an eyebrow at her, clearly confused.

"What?" He asked, she kept pointing at the ground. Her whole arm shaking. Jack looked back at the ground, then realized what she was afraid of. Though they were standing underneath a lamp post, they weren't casting a shadow. Jack heard the others gasp, Davis let out a dull moan. Jack looked over at the girl, she did appear to be casting a shadow directly beneath her. Which made since because she was directly under the light, but they were not, so where was theirs.

Jack sighed, "Alright let's see how this goes." He mumbled to himself. This really was not the way he wanted this day to go he thought to himself as he looked at the girl. Absol turned his head to look back at Jack. _Whatever your about to do, I wouldn't._ Jack agreed with his friend but didn't see another option. He took a step toward the girl.

As his foot hit the ground, the girl sank into the ground. The dark patch that was her shadow lingered in the middle of the path before slowly fading.

Evelynn, Davis, Dianna, and Timmy were all holding their breath. Waiting for something to happen.

A minute passed before Jack pulled his foot back. "Well I think that went rather well." He said with a slight smile. The others all sighed as they relaxed themselves.

A wave of cold air swept up from behind them. All of their back muscles tensed and they froze instantly. Jack dropped his head, "Davis please tell me that was you." He heard another low groan from Davis. Jack sighed again. "Alright, fighting it is." Swords began to spin around Absol. Timmy and Davis pulled pokeballs out of their pockets. Evelynn grasped Jacks hand briefly before pulling Braixen's ball out. "Alright. 3, 2, 1, NOW!" They all spun around.

A giant hulking figure stood before them. It's form wreathed with shadows and a strange purplish hue. A pair of evil white eyes stared down at them. The creature broke into a large smile and laughed, "GENGAR!"

They all yelled and bolted down the path. The creature chasing and laughing behind them. They were running at top speed away from the creature. Jack saw Timmy fly past him, running must faster than expected but he didn't have time to think. Absol too was dashing away from the monstrosity. They were all too distracted by the figure that no one noticed the sound of Timmy slammed against a door. Jack, Evelynn, and Absol caught a glimpse of a long section of wall before slamming into the door and the back of Timmy.

"OW!" Timmy yelled, before he could push them off. Dianna and Davis slammed into Jack, Evelynn, and Absol. The door flew open and they feel inside. They landed onto a hard surface with a loud thud.

"Ah, get off me!" Timmy yelled.

"I'm trying!" Jack yelled back.

"Ow ow ow, guys you're crushing me!" Evelynn screamed.

"Stop squirming I can't get up!" Dianna cried.

"Would everybody calm down!" Davis bellowed as he rolled off the pile.

Jack felt hands under his armpits. Someone was dragging him to his feet, He looked around. They appeared to be in a large atrium. It was very welcoming with service desks and receptionist lining the walls. The walls were decorated with paintings of landscapes and pokemon. The floor was a glossy tan tile and there was a large chandelier hanging in the center of the atrium. Two large glass entrance ways were on either side of the atrium. Across the room Jack could see what looked like an open street and cafès.

There were several people milling around the entrance; talking to receptionist or showing off their Pokémon to other trainers. However, all of the attention was currently on the group of people that just fell into the hall.

"That was a nasty fall." Jack looked up, the man that has pulled him up was in his mid to late 40s. He had long dark flyaway hair and patchy stubble on his face. He wore a purple button up shirt with a white lab coat and black pants.

Jack got back on his feet, "Thanks." He and the man quickly moved to help the others. Absol got to his feet and shook his coat off. He purred, digging his head underneath on of Evelynn's arms, trying to pull her up. Jack grabbed hold of Evelynn's hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Thanks," she mumbled as she rubbed her forehead slightly. A small knot forming over her left eye. She glanced at the man who helped Jack to her feet, then quickly straightened up and dusted her pants off. "Oh my goodness, I'm sorry Professor. I hope we didn't startle you."

Jack raised an eyebrow and looked over at the man, who smiled warmly. "Not at all Evelynn. I was actually leaving a note for you to come and see me when you arrived in Lumiose City."

Suddenly the gears clicked in Jack's head. "Professor Sycamore?" He asked, the man nodded.

"Indeed, I am Pokémon Professor Sycamore." He took a little bow to the group.

Timmy, still sprawled face first on the ground, moaned. "Hey Professor, good to kinda see you again."

Sycamore laughed, grabbed hold of Timmy's hand, and pulled him to his feet. "Good to see you too, Timmy." He slapped Timmy on the back fondly. "Now as much as I would like to hear about why you all came falling through the door. I think it would be best to wait until the morning. The Pokémon center already has a room reserved for Ms. Campbell here." He gestured to Evelynn, "But I'm sure they have enough space for all of you. Please get some rest and come see me at my research lab in the morning."

There was little argument from the tired and injured group. Professor Sycamore led them out of the atrium into the city streets. He called a cab and they squeezed inside. Jack clambered into the passenger seat, Absol jumping into his lap. Jack groaned under the weight of his friend but scratched his mane anyway.

Dianna and Timmy were squashed in the back seat in between Davis and Evelynn. "Weren't we just in this situation?" Timmy said angrily.

The cab driver looked at him through the rearview mirror. "Don't worry laddy, the Pokemon Center is just down the street."

Davis slammed the door shut and the cab trundled slowly down the street. Jack glanced out the window as they drove, seeing cafes and shops all along the main street. Almost all of the tables at the cafes were full. People and Pokemon laughing and enjoying their evening.

The cab stopped a few minutes later in front of the Pokemon center. Absol leapt onto the sidewalk while everyone else slowly and groggily got out of the cab. Dianna had fallen asleep on Davis's shoulder. She grumbled as she clambered out of the car and walked inside, slowly followed by the others. Evelynn checked in with Nurse Joy, who welcomed them and provided rooms for Timmy and Davis. Dianna went with Davis and everyone slumped into a bed.

Jack and Absol crashed in Evelynn's room, "Night Jack." Evelynn said, her voice slightly muffled by a pillow. Jack groaned back and fell asleep immediately.


End file.
